


Read to Me

by mirelia853



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Reading, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirelia853/pseuds/mirelia853
Summary: Based on a writing prompt 'Reading a book together'. Cullen decided to take some downtime after being told to relax by his girlfriend. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Read to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a writing prompt on Tumblr and I thought these two were the perfect choice as I headcanoned that both of them are avid readers when they have the time. Thanks to 'guileandgall' for the prompt.

The message delivered by one of the agents read ‘Come meet me in my hiding place. C x’. Nessa could not help the smile on her face. It was late afternoon and she wondered if Cullen had finally decided to have a break. She often said he needed to take care of himself. An hour here and there would not harm Skyhold’s residents.

Nessa dismissed her apprentice for the evening and brushed her hair before re-braiding it. Slipping out of her room, she went first towards the garden. No sign of Cullen either there or him communing with Andraste. In which case, she knew exactly where he was. Stepping up her pace, the tailor headed towards his bedroom. Sneaking upstairs, she glanced over at his bed, making sure the Commander was there – before pulling up the folding stairs.

Cullen was lying on the bed, just a simple pale shirt and dark trousers instead of his armour, holding a book in his hands. “You found me then, Ness?”

Taking off her cloak, she sat down on the side of the bed, unstrapping her boots. “Of course I did. I don’t think you realise how well I know you by now.”

Kicking off her boots, she climbed onto the bed. “I’m a man with simple tastes, what can I say.” He put his arm out, obviously for a hug.

Nessa never refused a hug, arm slipping across his stomach, head on his chest. “So tell me, why are we hiding in your bedroom?”

Cullen kissed her forehead, “I decided to listen to my girlfriend and have a break. So I thought I’d read.”

“And you thought you’d share your time with her?” Nessa grinned and nuzzled into his neck. “What are you reading?”.

He turned the book round to let her read the title ‘Military Tactics of the Chevalier’. As he did, a folded piece of parchment fell out. Nessa grabbed the parchment and unfolded the paper.

“And just what am I going to find here, hmm? A love letter from an ex?” Her tone was teasing as she opened the paper. Frowning, she looked back at Cullen confused.

“Not what you expected, love?” Cullen smiled before taking the parchment off her. “It’s a song – or poetry, with a story attached.”

“A song about a dog.”

“Correct. You want to know where I got this?”

Nessa put her head back on his shoulder. “Tell me.”

“When the Inquisition first started, you know we were at Haven, right?” She nodded before Cullen continued. “Well when we first moved there, someone nailed this to the wall. I used to walk past it every day on my way to train the soldiers. I used to frown at this, thinking it was ridiculous, that we were being serious and setting up the Inquisition despite Chantry disapproval.”

“But you have it with you now.” Nessa questioned him.

“We had a celebration for a fight that the Inquisitor won. It was a huge event and I was walking round watching people dancing, thinking it was good for morale. When I saw this piece of paper and read the poem, I realised that this also was good for morale too. We need something, anything to keep going in a difficult fight.” His hand circled round her back as he talked.

“Then Corphyeus attacked and without thinking, I pulled this off the wall and hid this in my armour.”

“And that’s how you have the poem.” Nessa kissed him gently on the lips, “Read it to me?”

Cullen kissed her back and smiled at her request. “I’d say someone has a thing about my voice.”

Nessa grinned. “Perhaps I do.”

As she ran her hand down his chest, he started to read.” You know Andraste’s old mabari, He don't show up in the Chant. And if you ask those holy sisters, Well, they'll say Andraste can't…”

By the time he reached the last few sentences, Nessa was fast asleep.

 

_**Andraste's Mabari** _

_You know Andraste's old mabari._

_He don't show up in the Chant._

_And if you ask those holy sisters,_

_Well, they'll say Andraste can't_

_Have had some big old smelly wardog._

_But all Ferelden knows it right:_

_Our sweet Lady needed someone_

_Who would warm her feet at night._

         -----

_And there's Andraste's mabari_

_By the Holy Prophet's side._

_In the fight against Tevinter,_

_That dog would never hide._

_They say the Maker sent him special,_

_Always loyal, without pride,_

_So he could be the sworn companion_

_Of the Maker's Holy Bride._

_\-----_

_Oh, that dog, he guards Andraste_

_Without arrogance or fear,_

_Only asking of his mistress_

_Just a scratch behind the ears._

_But then old Maf'rath gets to plotting,_

_Tries to lure that dog away._

_But even as they trap the Prophet,_

_Her mabari never strays._

_\-----_

_And there's Andraste's mabari_

_By the Holy Prophet's side._

_In the fight against Tevinter,_

_That dog would never hide._

_They say the Maker sent him special,_

_Always loyal, without pride,_

_So he could be the sworn companion_

_Of the Maker's Holy Bride._

_\-----_

_Oh they thought the wounds had killed him,_

_But then he limped out toward the fire._

_And Hessarian, he shed a tear,_

_As that dog laid on the pyre._

_\-----_

_And there's Andraste's mabari_

_By the Holy Prophet's side._

_In the fight against Tevinter,_

_That dog would never hide._

_They say the Maker sent him special,_

_Always loyal, without pride,_

_So he could be the sworn companion_

_Of the Maker's Holy Bride._

_\-----_

_Yes that mabari's the companion_

_Of the Maker's Holy Bride._

_-_

_-A popular, if historically unlikely, Fereldan tavern song_


End file.
